


Boundaries (rewrite)

by urfavehufflepuff



Series: First Time with a Merc. [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Age Difference, Coming Out, Good Slade Wilson, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Talk, Swearing, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Porn by Trans People, Vaginal Fingering, trigger warning for the word cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavehufflepuff/pseuds/urfavehufflepuff
Summary: For some reason he's unable to cool his nerves. It's not like he hasn't had sex before, because he has, and mostly with people that he should definitely not have had sex with. Why is Slade so different?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: First Time with a Merc. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Boundaries (rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> new and improved (?) jury's still out on that second one. i orphaned the first version of this fic because i got nervous and felt like i could do better so here you go! i hope you like it :)

It's been a little over a month since their first kiss, and Dick has no idea what they are. They hang out together, so, friends? But they're also on opposite sides when it comes to the vigilante life, and that causes a bit of tension. Dick usually doesn't bother him unless he picks a shitty contract, and that means they go up against each other. A lot. He's not very happy with what Slade's picked so far and even though he knows that it's not his job, he still gives the older man a piece of his mind when he can. They don't go on dates, and even though Dick wants to he's scared to ask. He doesn't want to misread the situation they're in and become romantically involved with someone who would turn on him for the right price. But he's also just assuming that; he doesn't know Slade very well yet. Still, he really shouldn't have been surprised when Slade asked him if he wanted to have sex, but his heart stuttered for a second and he said no. How the hell could he forget something like this?! Now Slade thinks-- no, he _might_ think-- that Dick is hiding something from him on purpose. He's got to fix this. Now.

"Oh, please answer..."

 **Dick:** heyy, we need to talk abt something

 **Dick:** dont worry ur not in trouble x

 **Slade:** Everything okay.

 **Dick:** yeahh just come to my safehse the one near that one place please

 **Slade:** That's not helpful Dick.

 _Oops_.

 **Dick:** italian restaurant

He winces at his grammar. Maybe he should actually use autocorrect, or at least start trying.

_'No, I am **not** going to get sidetracked right now.'_

Taking a deep breath, he goes through a mental checklist of what he wants to go over. For some reason he's unable to cool his nerves. It's not like he hasn't had sex before, because he has, and mostly with people that he should _not_ have had sex with. Why is Slade so different? Is it because he isn't a 'hero'? No, because Dick's slept with a few villains. But Slade isn't a villain, either. So, why?

"Okay brain, you're getting off track here."

He lays back on the couch and takes a deep breath. He's been in a lot more serious situations than this, so in retrospect this conversation should be a piece of cake. 

He perks up when he hears the door open, sitting up off the couch to watch as the older man walks in. Damn, that was fast…

"What's wrong, pretty bird?"

Well, isn't _that_ a loaded question.

_'Dick, stop it.'_

"Slade, there's something I need to show you," he takes a deep breath, fear twisting its way through his gut and up into his chest. "Something I should have remembered to tell you earlier."

_'I can do this.'_

Slade makes his way across the room to sit next to the younger man, hand resting lightly on Dick's thigh.

"What is it, kitten? You can tell me."

Why does he sound so damn sincere? Probably because he _is_ , and Dick is just terrified of disappointing people. He takes Slade's hand in his own, pressing a soft kiss across the older man's knuckles.

"I think… it'll be easier if I just show you."

He brings the hand to his chest, right over his rapidly beating heart. 

"When I was growing up, I never felt right. And I was lucky, I didn't face much backlash for this," he slowly drags Slade's hand down to his lower abdomen. "When I asked my parents why I felt so… _wrong_ , they said that sometimes nature makes mistakes that we need to correct by ourselves. So that's what I did."

When he looks back at Slade, his throat tightens. He looks so... concerned. God, he needs to just _spit it out._

"Touch me. I… here."

"Dick, what--" he pauses, brows furrowing as he presses his hand between the younger man's legs. "Oh, is this what you wanted to show me?"

_'Fuck, I can't read his expression.'_

Dick nods as he feels his head become a bit dizzy. It's over. He knows it.

"Were you scared?"

There's no sense in lying. He's half convinced that the mercenary can actually _smell_ fear, so he wouldn't be able to hide it anyway.

"I… yeah. Still am."

He squeezes his eyes shut and his breath quickens. This is it, he said it.

"Richard, I want you to look at me while I say this."

Fuck, it's over. Everything they've worked for is ruined because he forgot to fucking say something. He opens his eyes, flinching slightly when Slade's hands go to cradle his face.

"Are you happy? As in, happy with your decision?"

"Yes."

Slade's eye softens, and he sighs. There was no hesitation in Dick's answer, and he almost feels a sense of pride for the younger man.

"Good. Because if you are, then I am too. You know yourself best and if you know that you're a man, then _you are a man_. Parts don't matter to me, so you have nothing to worry about anymore, my pretty bird."

Oh, that's not what he was expecting. At all. Hell, he thought it was over.

"You have no idea how grateful I am to hear you say that."

Slade laughs, leaning forward to kiss Dick on the forehead as the boy slides himself into his lap.

"But, there's more. I uh, I _do_ want to have sex with you. If we're going to, we need to lay down some rules. And you _cannot_ break them."

Dick relaxes a bit when Slade nods.

"Okay, okay, good. Because there are a few things that are a hard 'no' for me. One of them is anal. I've tried it, and it was terrible for me so I do not want to repeat that experience."

"I understand. We won't do that, kitten."

"Another is watersports. Absolutely not. I constantly have open wounds, and the last thing I need is for them to get infected. There are a few things that I do like that others don't, but I'll get to those in a bit. What are _your_ conditions?"

Slade can't help but stare at Dick's tongue as the boy licks his lips. Fuck, he's distracting.

"I'm fine with anal-- giving _and_ receiving-- so if you're curious about topping me then just _ask_ ," he grabs Dick by the chin, "I know you're bad at asking for what you want. And no piss, we're on the same page with that."

He shifts in Slade's lap, laying his head against the older man's shoulder.

"Alright. Well, for this…" he takes a deep breath.

_'It's going to be okay.'_

"I need you to know that it's okay to be rough with me. _Very_ rough. I'm not made of glass, and I _enjoy_ being forced into it. It's okay to hit me, spit on me, tie me up, anything like that. And if you choke me I can almost guarantee I'd orgasm multiple times in, like, two minutes. So please don't feel like you have to hold back when we do a session like that."

Red dusts across Dick's face as Slade drags a hand through his hair, pulling his head back and lightly grazing his teeth against the boy's neck. 

"I can willingly do all of that with you, but I will not choke you. I'd kill you if I did."

"Slade--"

"No. Hate to dampen the mood, princess, but I strangle to kill."

The pout that forms on Dick's face goes completely ignored by the mercenary.

"Fine. We're not done talking about it though!" Dick jabs a finger into Slade's chest playfully.

"Grayson," he whispers as he glides his hands up the younger man's sides, "Do you know what you're getting yourself into? What you're asking me to do is no joke, and I need to know if you'll be able to handle it."

Dick narrows his eyes.

"If you ask me to be rough, I _will_ be rough. If you ask me to force you into something, I _will_."

"Slade, I know exactly what I'm asking for. I've had sex before and I _know_ what I like. But if I somehow end up not liking it you'll definitely know."

He gets a sceptical look, but Slade nods anyway.

"We'll work out safewords before starting something like that."

They fall into silence, content with just being in each others' arms for a few moments.

"You know, I also enjoy vanilla sex, so if you ever want to keep it simple I'm down for that," Dick mutters as he plays with Slade's hair. "And I always like a man who knows how to use his tongue…"

Slade smirks. Well, it's a good thing he's had a lot of practice then.

"Are you asking for something, _sweetheart?"_ he purrs, and the boy squirms under his gaze.

"I don't know, am I, _punk?"_

He scoffs, grabbing Dick by the shoulders and slamming him against the couch.

"I'll take that as a yes, you brat."

He can't help but smile as he watches the younger man slip out of his pants, then Dick's grabbing Slade by the shirt and pulling him down into a harsh kiss.

"Fuck, I've wanted this for so long."

Slade slides his hands underneath Dick's thighs and gently spreads his legs open, kissing a line down the boy's midsection and shivering when he moans like a fucking porn star. He wouldn't be surprised if there _are_ a couple videos of the vigilante out there, if he's being honest. He continues to moan as Slade alternates between sucking and biting along the inside of his thighs, but there's a loud gasp when he decides to end the teasing by pressing his tongue against Dick's cunt and then slowly dragging it up and over the boy's clit. He smiles as Dick grinds back against his face, tongue pressing against his slit.

"Fuck," Dick groans as he tangles his hands through the long white hair, tugging on it softly. "Do that again."

It's not long before Dick is squirming again, and Slade slips a finger into his hole as he begins to softly suck on the boy's clit.

"Oh! That's-- Slade, another! Add another!"

The next finger slides into him easily, and Slade's rewarded when the hands in his hair tighten as Dick lets out another loud moan. He adds a third, pressing up when he finds the rough spot that he was searching for. Dick draws in a sharp breath and bucks his hips.

"Yes! There, right there!"

Slade drags his fingers over the area repeatedly, groaning as the boy's body jerks. Barely four minutes pass before Dick begins to tremble, tossing his head back against the couch and gasping for breath.

"Slade, Slade I'm close! Harder, press harder! I'm gonna--"

Fuck, he can't believe this, his worst enemy is now…

Slade pulls off of him and leans forward to bury his face in the crook of the boy's neck.

Dick claws at Slade's back as his teeth sink into the boy's skin, back arching as he cries out. Slade smirks, sitting up to watch the boy that's writhing beneath him. Dick lets go of Slade's hair to grasp at the cushions as he cums, slick gushing out of him and across the couch. Slade is mesmerized by the look on the boy's face; this is the first time he's seen Dick orgasm and by _god_ he's never going to forget it. He pulls his fingers out, lightly pressing his hand against Dick's cunt as the boy calms down. There's one final bit of slick that drips out as Dick relaxes into the couch, and Slade grins down at him.

"How're you feeling, kitten?"

After a few moments Dick is able to regain his senses and he slowly sits up, reaching out to take Slade's hand.

"That was amazing."

Dick leans forward and starts to lick at the mercenary's cock through his jeans, but is quickly stopped when Slade grabs his chin and forces him to look up.

"No, baby. Tonight is about you, so here's what's going to happen," he murmurs. "You're going to go get cleaned up while I clean your couch. Then you're going to get in your bed and wait for me to come and take care of you, okay?"

The blush that forms across Dick's face is adorable, and he wishes that he could take a picture. But that's a conversation for a different time, because right now he's got a fucked out vigilante to take care of and he couldn't ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i'm going to rewrite a lot of things because a few of my friends agreed to help me edit my fics now ??? but i'm just going to edit the original one if i actually do end up doing that


End file.
